starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel Quest, Part II
"Jewel Quest, Part II"' '''is the second episode of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. It directly continues from "Jewel Quest, Part I" (together forming the show's pilot episode, also retold in the book), and features the songs "A Friend in You" and "Circle of Friends". In the first part, the evil Lady Kale found the Dark Stone, banished Merlin, and kidnapped Sunstar the winged unicorn. Now Kale plans to trade Sunstar for Merlin's key to seize control of the Crown Jewels and rule Avalon forever. Can the Jewel Riders rescue Sunstar and stop Kale's plot? Synopsis Featured elements * Regular characters: Princess Gwenevere, Tamara, Fallon, Lady Kale, Merlin, Sunstar, Archie, Rufus and Twig, Queen Anya, King Jared, Drake, Grimm, Moondance, Travel Trees, Cleo, Spike, Sugar * Special characters: Father unicorn, Goliath, Wintermane * Locations: Thornwoods, Castle Thornwoods, Great Forests, Enchanted Gardens, Friendship Ring, Wild Magic * Items and concepts: Crown Jewels, Jewel Box, Merlin's key, Circle of Friendship Plot summary Spike has been hit by a wild magic blast before Lady Kale fled. The Jewel Riders and the arrived Pack all help Tamara to use her Heart Stone to revive him. Gwenevere then tells everyone that Sunstar gave her the key to Merlin’s Jewel Box. The group decides to ride to track down Kale and deal with her. After a ride through the Travel Trees, the party finds themselves in a part of the forest that is corrupted by Kale’s Dark Stone. A projection of Kale shows up in a ball of light to demand Gwen exchange the key for the unicorn. On the way in, Gwen and Tamara get separated from the rest of the party by the attacking thorn trees and reach Castle Thornwoods on their own. Gwen agrees to trade Merlin’s key for Sunstar, but Kale neglects to tell Gwen that she bonded with Sunstar. Archie attempts to stop Kale from taking the key and Kale blasts him. However, when Kale opens the Jewel Box, Merlin shows up and scatters the Crown Jewels to the seven corners of the kingom, and also brings back Sunstar to her senses. This enrages Kale who attacks but ends up losing control of her Dark Stone and turns against her, causing huge damage to her castle. The rest of the party arrives and Drake rescues Tamara and Archie. Gwen seizes the Jewel Box, and she and Sunstar then barely manage to escape the destruction of Kale's castle when Sunstar finally learns how to fly. Afterwards, Sunstar returns home and finally gets respect from the other unicorns. Her father encourages her to find her own way in life. Later, at Gwenevere’s Circle of Friendship ceremony, everyone gossips about Merlin’s disappearance, and Gwen can not bond with any of the available animals. Tamara gets the bright idea to invite Sunstar. Gwen bonds with the unicorn, becoming a Jewel Rider, and they share the Sun Stone. Merlin shows up and tells the Jewel Riders that they have to collect all the Crown Jewels in order to save Avalon. Original script See also * List of episodes External links * The Avalon Archive recap and analysis Category:Episodes